Narucchio
by JJAPrice15
Summary: After being granted the gift of life, a wooden puppet named Snoopy must prove himself brave, truthful, and unselfish. And with the help of his conscience, Blossom and Dexter, nothing can go wrong. Or can it? R&R, but no flames. Pinocchio parody.


Hey, guys. I'm starting a new parody of another favorite movie of mine; one that you will all enjoy. The classic Disney movie, _Pinocchio_! So, without further ado... let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pinocchio and its songs, seeing that they belong to the Walt Disney Company. And any characters in this parody are not mine either.

And one last thing, if I see anyone send even an itty-bitty flame saying that I suck at this, I'll hunt that flamer down! Now, then... on with the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Dedicated to all of my friends (except for annoying flamers)'

'In memory of Tony Jay, Steve Irwin and Mako'

'FanFiction Pictures'

'JJAPrice15 Presents'

Naru-cchio

'From the story by Collodi'

'Based on the classic film by Walt Disney Pictures'

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Makes no difference who you are**_

_**Anything your heart desires will come to you**_

'Featuring the voices of:

Maile Flanagan

Travis Willingham

Colleen Clinkenbeard

Peggy O'Neal

Clancy Brown

Jim Cummings

Tony Sampson

Danny Cooksey

Melissa Fahn

Wayne Grayson

Bella Hudson

Mae Whitman

Dante Basco

And introducing Lisa Ortiz as Blossom and Adam Wylie as Dexter'

_**If your heart is in your dreams**_

'Co-starring:

Jessica Boone

Bryce Papenbrook

Allison Keith

Lara Jill Miller

David Kaufman

Sarah Natochenny

Stephanie Sheh

Tom Kenny

Eddie Murphy

Hayden Panettiere

Tara Strong

Aaron Dismuke

Alexander Gould

Ashley Johnson

Haley Joel Osment

Tony Anselmo

Bill Farmer

David Gallagher

Meagan Smith

Paul Eiding'

_**No request is too extreme **_

'Music and lyrics originally by Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, and Paul J. Smith'

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**As dreamers do**_

'Casting by JJAPrice15, Neros Urameshi, and Darth Ben Valor'

_**Fate is kind**_

_**She brings to those who love**_

'Produced by JJAPrice15 and Neros Uremeshi'

'Co-written and co-directed by Neros Urameshi, Tinyrocket, and JJAPrice15'

_**The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing**_

'Written and directed by JJAPrice15'

As our story begins, we see a desk, where standing propped up was a book entitled _Naru-cchio_. Two nearby books near that book were entitled _Kairi in Wonderland _and _Ash Ketchem: Adventures in Toonia_. (A/N: References to my own future parodies of Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan. XD) A light then focused on a shelf near the book, where two children were standing.

One was a was a seven-year-old girl with pink eyes and red hair. She wore a pink dress that had a black stripe going around the middle, along with a red bow on her head and she also wore white socks and black ballet shoes. She was Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls.

The other was a nine-year-old boy. He had red hair and glasses. He wore a white lab coat, purple gloves, black pants and black boots. He was the boy genius and Blossom's boyfriend, Dexter, and as he and his friends sat, he continued to sing.

Dexter: _**Like a bolt out of the blue**_

_**Fate steps in and sees you through**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Your dreams come true**_

As soon as the song ended, Blossom and Dexter looked at the readers (That's you.) with a smile. "Pretty nice, huh?" Blossom asked as sheand Dexter stood up.

"I'll bet that a lot of you guys don't really believe that, about a wish coming true, do you?" Dexter asked.

Blossom then shrugged a bit. "Well, we didn't either at first. Of course, we're just two kids singing our way from hearth to hearth."

"Yeah, but… let us tell ya what made us change our minds about that." Dexter said.

With that, Blossom picked up the book entitled _Naru-cchio _and puts it on a book holder (like you would do it at a speech). Once she had done it, the powerpuff girl undid the lock on the book and opened it to the first page.

"Okay, 'One night, a long time...'" She began before she was interrupted when she saw the page before the first page begin to turn right onto it.

"Umm... Excuse me. Just wait until I fix this thing." Dexter said as he quickly found a candelabrum, and placed it between the first page, and used it like a bookmark. "There."

"Thanks." Blossom said. "Now then, let's begin. Ahem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the prologue. It might not be much, but don't worry. More of the story is on the way! ;)

In the next chapter, the excitement and fun really begins. Till then, review away, and no flames or destructive criticism! Got it? Good.

Anyways, I have a plan for a parody of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Have a look!

The Hunchback of Notre Dame (The Monster of Notre Dame):

Quasimodo: Ash Ketchum (in his monster form from JusSonic's Mermaid and the Pokemon)

Esmeralda: Kairi (Kingdom Heatrs 2)

Capt. Phoebus: Sora (Kingdom Heatrs 2)

Hugo: Timmy Turner  
Victor: Mac  
Laverne: Lilo  
Extras: Wrath and MiniMandy

Frollo: Saix (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Archdeacon: Yakumo (Shinzo), Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Elise (Sonic the Hedgehog), and Kikyo (InuYasha)

Djali: Trixie Tang

Clopin: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) and Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist)

Phoebus' horse: Rapidash (Pokemon)

Clopins' puppet: Donkey (Shrek)

Madellaine (in the sequel): Ami Onuki (as an anthropomorphic cat)


End file.
